Miedo
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: Casarse con el fue su mayor error, vive dia tras dia con miedo a que vuelva a casa, una amiga le abrira los ojos...aunque...¿demasiado tarde?, Su angel le salvara y ya no temera mas...PESIMO SUMMARY, MEJOR ENTREN Y LEEN TAKARI-DAIKARI


**Buenas^^ ¿Que tal estais?**

Bueno, en primer lugar disculparme con todos mis lectores de " Confrontacion " " Amar en tiempos de guerra " " Digiwarriors" y " El guerrero de la luz"

Decirles que " Confrontacion " sigue en marcha, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y el poco que tengo y escribo lo borro, porque no me gusta como esta quedando el capitulo, espero no tardar mucho mas U.U.  
Amar en tiempos de guerra...me pasa lo mismo, no me gusta lo que escribo U.U

Y deciros que " Digiwarriors" lamentablemente ha sido borrado, la historia no me gustaba mucho y ademas la hacia a medias con...mi exnovia...asi que...la borre XP

Mientras se me ocurren nuevas ideas, que se me han ocurrido, pues les traigo este OS tan peculiar...es un Takari con Daikari, ya vereis...

Se lo dedico a todas las mujeres que viven un infierno en sus hogares, sobre todo en España, que en este 2010, ya han muerto 45 a manos de sus " hombres", MALDITOS COBARDES!, solo espero que os pudrais en la carcel y luego en el infierno, cobardes...

Bueno no os entretengo mas Un.n, disfrutarlo y espero que os guste

**Miedo**

_Quizá no sepa cómo te llamas ni cómo eres, no sé cómo percibes el mundo desde ese lugar tan solitario donde lees este folio; sólo sé que te acuestas, perdida, en un mar de lágrimas que te ahoga y que te hace más pequeña de lo que eres._

_Tampoco sé cómo es tu vida, sólo sé que en la mía los colores son distintos._

_Aquí el rojo de las heridas sólo lo recordarás reflejado en tus dulces labios, el azul será el cielo que podrás ver siempre, porque tú ahora eres libre. Tu vida triste y negra no la verás más, porque cada vez que recuerdes algo oscuro será por el color tus pupilas húmedas de emoción o por tus tacones de noche. Tu mente en blanco desaparecerá, será un nuevo folio dispuesto a crear miles de mezclas talladas en el papel de la felicidad._

_Y si alguna vez te encuentras un solo color que no te recuerde a nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, siempre lo podrás mezclar, jugar con él, sacar todas tus penas, y cuando no sepas qué hacer o encuentres un motivo por el cual olvidar cada color, recuerda lo siguiente: nunca jamás habrías descubierto tantas formas de vivir si no hubieras sido capaz de tener valor de coger un pincel y manejarlo por ti misma. No por él, si no** por ti.**_

_Ésta es tu valiosa obra de arte, hecha por una gran artista. **Tú**. Y cuando acabes y ya no sepas qué virtud añadir, estarás llena de objetivos en los que tú serás la protagonista. La intriga de las sensaciones será reflejada en cada día vivido, en cada noche acogedora que siempre deseabas, y los sueños te llevarán a un nuevo mundo que puedes hacer realidad sólo si tú quieres._

_Ven conmigo, amiga. Vivirás el arco iris de colores que cada uno de nosotros formamos, donde cada día habrá una oportunidad más para levantar la voz bien alto y decir. **SOY LA DUEÑA DEL MUNDO. MI MUNDO**._

La castaña habia acabado de leer esa carta con un deje de tristeza en el rostro. Se limpio las lagrimas, traicioneras que le salieron solas, se prometio una cosa...seria la ultima lagrima...la ultima lagrima que el le arrebataria. Se levanto de la silla, corrio por el comedor, cojio su bolso colgado en la percha de la puerta, su abrigo, las llaves y giro el pomo, aunque al tocarlo, se paro en seco, como si hubiera recibido una descarga electrica ,le quemaba la mano, su pulso se habia acelerado. Cerro la puerta y volvio a la mesa, leyo el remitente de esa carta " Miyako Inoue". Miro una foto que habia colgada en el salon, en ella aparecia ella vestida de novia, y a su lado...el herror mas grande de su vida...su marido, su verdugo...Daisuke Motomiya.

Cogio su telefono movil del abrigo y marco un numero con mucha rapidez, espero a que alguien al otro lado lo cogiera, cuando escucho una voz dulce, sonrio para si misma

-Voy a hacerlo...gracias por tu carta...me has abierto los ojos, muchas gracias...Miyako

No espero a recibir contestacion, de nuevo una lagrima le salio, se la limpio rapidamente y sonrio. Esta vez alcanzo el pomo de la puerta y no le quemo, ya no tenia miedo a nada la abrio rapidamente y la cerro tras de si.

Camino durante mas de 10 minutos por las calles de Odaiba, su destino quedaba lejos, perfectamente el autobus la hubiera dejado antes, pero preferia andar. Tenia un sabor amargo en la boca, pero lo ignoro y siguio caminando.

Cuando vio su destino, la comisaria de Odaiba enfrente de ella, sonrio para si, pero se la borro cuando noto un brazo, robusto y fuerte tirar hacia tras de ella

-¿Que haces aquí? - Escupio la pregunta con fuerza – Deverias estar en casa, perra – El hombre levanto su mano y la golpeo con fuerza, la tiro al suelo, delante de todos los transeuntes que habia por la calle, pero nadie se digno a parar al hombre.

Hikari sangraba por el labio, pero no lloro, porque lo que ella prometia lo cumplia, no como ese hombre que ella miraba desde el suelo...tantas promesas...y todas rotas

-¡NO PENSARIAS EN DENUNCIARME! ¿VERDAD? - La grito, fue hacia ella y la cogio del brazo, levantandola como si nada - ¿A SI PAGAS LO QUE TE DOY? ¡PUTA! - La volvio a dar un reves con su mano derecha, esta vez la dejo el ojo derecho morado y la caida hacia atrás hizo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el bordilo – VIVES EN MI CASA, DEBAJO DE MI TECHO, COMES DE LO QUE GANO Y ENCIMA ME TRAICIONAS – Ante los ojos de todas las personas que no se atrevian a detener al hombre...delante de las puertas de comisaria de Odaiba, Daisuke saco una navaja y con intenciones de acabar lo que habia empezado, fue a apuñalar a la pequeña Yagami, que yacia inconsciente...tan cerca de su sueño...pero aun mas cerca de la muerte

Antes de que Daisuke diera una apuñalada el sonido sordo de una pistola siendo disparada se escucho haciendo eco en toda la calle y dispersando la multitud que en un acto reflejo se agacho y se movio del sitio, Daisuke callo fulminado al suelo, cerca del cuerpo de su esposa

...ve..veremos..en..en..el infierno... – Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras de una persona...pues no era un hombre, sino un cobarde, que intento apagar la luz del corazon de Hikari.

Ken ichijouji esperaba en el despacho a que viniera Hikari, su esposa la llamo minutos antes diciendo que al fin se iba a atrever a denunciarle, Ken conocia la nueva faceta de Daisuke, solo el, y Miyako le conocian de verdad, desde que el negocio de fideos se le fue a la quiebra, Daisuke trabajaba en una empresa de construccion, era un peon, que cobraba una miseria, la cual se gastaba en el bar. Alcoholico y adicto al juego, Daisuke comenzo a maltratar a Hikari, no dejandola salir de casa, solo a trabajar en la escuela donde impartia clases, Hikari se fue distanciando de todos...incluso de su mejor amigo, Takeru, el cual no entendio la nueva faceta de Hikari.

Takeru Takaishi habia salido a comer con Miyako, fue a la ciudad a presentar su nueva novela, en tan solo 2 años, el pequeño escritor, se habia echo famoso.

Cuando degustaba un suculento menu, compuesto por ensalada cesar, pimientos rellenos de bacalao y un bistec de ternera, habia escuchado como el movil de su amiga pelilila sonaba. Sin aguantar mas, pregunto, pues la cara de su amiga habia cambiado, incluso habia sonreido inconscientemente, y un punto a favor, sabia que Miyako no sabia mentir

-Era Hikari...nada importante – Se limpio con delicadeza con la servilleta – Si me disculpas Takeru, tengo que hacer una llamada a Ken

Miyako Inoue se metio en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, intentando que su rubio amigo no le escuche, pero la curiosidad del rubio le llevo a poner una oreja en la puerta del lababo de señoras

-Ken amor, Hikari va a la comisaria a denunciar, al fin se a animado, Daisuke esta en el trabajo creo, asi que encargate de cuando denuncie, llevar una patrulla

Takeru aguanto la respiracion, se quedo estatico...asi que el motivo por el cual su mejor amiga ya no le veia, era ese...Daisuke...Motomiya. Apreto con fuerzas sus manos y salio corriendo del restaurante, hoy arreglaria las cuentas con ese imbecil, costara lo que costara.

Se fue al piso rapidamente, busco entre los cajones, hay guardaba su arma, la que le regalo su hermano un año antes, como su hermano dijo, todo famoso deveria llevar una de esas encima, el la lleva en cada concierto, pero Takeru preferia guardarla en su casa. Cogio una bala, la metio en el cargador y salio del apartamento corriendo.

Fue hacia la obra, pero no le vio, pregunto.

-¿Daisuke dices? Ese pringado no ha venido hoy a trabajar, le despidieron hace dos dias

Agradecio no haberle encontrado, tal y como estaba Takeru no dudaba en apretar el gatillo...por culpa de ese pelo escobilla, no pudo ver a su amiga...a su amor platonico, le robo su amor y no supo aprovecharlo, merecia morir.

Decidio ir a hablar personalmente con Ken. Tomo rumbo a la comisaria de Odaiba

Ken escucho las ambulancias desde su despacho, salio de el y vio un grupo de policias esposar a un rubio conocido por el, le tendieron al suelo...era TK

-Soltarle, he dicho que le solteis, soi el inspector Ichijouji – Saco la placa, un oficial se acerco a el

-Lo siento inspector, pero acaba de matar a ese de ahi, se llamaba Motomiya Daisuke, ahora interrogaremos a los testigos, pues uno de ellos afirma que Takaishi salvo a la joven Yagami que va camino al hospital con un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza, rotura del labio y derrame en la pupila derecha devido a un golpe.

-Yo me encargare de este caso oficila Kambara

-Ya acabo amiga mia, no pasara nunca nada, yo cuidare de ti – Miyako Inoue acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su amiga, acababa de hablar con su hermano minutos antes, habia quedado con Yamatto para ir a ver a Takeru a comisaria, donde prestaba declaracion – Nadie perturbara nunca mas tu sueño, el miedo desaparecio, nadie te hara daño

Miyako estaba dolida, por suerte su amiga saldria de esta con vida, y no resultaron tan graves las heridas, pero ahora era viuda y cuando se levantara y supiera quien habria sido su angel guardian...Takeru de nuevo...la habia salvado

El joven rubio ojiazul se encontraba hablando cara a cara con su amigo Ken, no se arrepentia de nada y su abogado sabia que lo que habia echo era en defensa propia, la justicia ganaria, Takeru quedaria libre de cargos y ademas, recibiria en nombre del ministerio de igualdad japones, una condecoracion.

Al salir de comisaria se encontro con su hermano, que no dudo en darle un fuerte abrazo y este en agradecerle por el arma. Tai se quedo estatico, ver al salvador de su hermana, como antiguamente en el digimundo, volvia a salvarle la vida, en sus ojos veia al pequeño con el gorro verde. Le abrazo fuerte y derramo lagrimas en su hombro, Takeru no dudo en preguntarle que tal estaba Hikari, Tai dejo de llorar y le sonrio aun con el rastro de lagrimas por su rostro

-Esta mejor, descansa en la habitacion 301, Miyako esta con ella...Takeru...cuidala

Hikari abria los ojos, recordo el suceso pasado, no tenia amnesia, aunque en este momento deseaba tenerla, no quiso llorar, tan solo sonreir. Miro a su lado y pudo ver un angel

-Takeru...¿que haces aquí? - Pregunto, Daisuke le mataria si le viera

-Hikari...Daisuke esta muerto, le mate de un balazo en el pecho

No rio, no lloro, se quedo estatica, paralizada...muerto...¿ella queria que muriera?, se hizo la pregunta mentalmente, se incorporo con cuidado, Takeru la regaño, pero no la escucho, se sento en el filo de la cama, mirandole

-Gracias...Takeru...

-Hikari, iba hacia ti con la navaja, no pude dudar, te hubiera matado

-Takeru...gracias...no te estoy regañando – Sonrio – Daisuke llevaba asi 2 años...cuando me case con el, pense que habia echo bien...pero...me equivoque – Sollozo, Takeru le limpio una lagrima – Takeru..yo te queria ati...¡TE QUERIA TAKERU! - volvio a derramar lagrimas y a golpearse las piernas, Takeru se acerco a ella y la abrazo, esta correspondio el abrazo y mojo el cuello del rubio

-Hikari...tuve que marcharme...lo siento...pero ya estoy aquí...y no voy a separarme de ti...nunca – Le susurro esas palabras al oido, Hikari se sintio protegida, querida, mimada...se sintio como si un angel guardian cuidara de ella...su Takeru...su Esperanza...sentia como su luz volvia a ella...nunca mas pasaria miedo, pues el cuidaria de ella...eternamente

FIN

Hikari Yagami acababa de terminar de escribir en el ordenador, sonriendo, dio al boton de imprimir y espero a que las 315 hojas de su primer libro salieran de la impresora

-Tienes que colocar mas folios Hika – Takeru cargaba en brazos a una niña de 3 años, esta sonreia y reia – Min requiere tu atencion un poco mi amor

-Traela, tu coloca mas folios cariño – Se sonrieron mientras Takeru le pasaba el peso de su vida a su amor

-Seras una gran escritora – Sonrio el rubio mientras ponia otro taco de folios...ya tenia en mente su 4º libro, el cual titularia..."Una nueva esperanza" y relataria todo el amor que vivia desde hacia 3 años atrá el nacimiento de su primera hija, Min, a la futura espera de su proximo hijo, que según sus calculos, naceria en tan solo 3 meses, Toshi

FIN

**" Dedicado a todas las mujeres que viven un infierno en sus hogares...animo, no estais solas"**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado, tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo, y ante todo...dedicarselo a todas esas mujeres que sufren, hijos que sufren y ante todo la familia**

**Se aceptan reviews y comentarios^^**

**Cuidaros mucho =)**


End file.
